Shot
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: What if it wasn't Casey that was shot by Jake Pirovic, what if it was another of Brax's loved ones? Will they survive?


**Just another Ricky one - shot. Hints at her and Brax. Maybe. What you'll find with me is when I find myself loving a couple, I'll go through a phrase of writing for them. I've got the next update for 'Life After Birth' planned, it should be up soon. Until then, please enjoy this.**

**My medical info may not be correct, I rely on shows such as Holby City and Casualty to help me out. Also, big thanks to waterlooroadfan2012 who helped me out with the medical info.**

**Another, little side note. Does anyone know where I can get hold of the clips where Ricky attacks Adam. She tells Brax about her involvement in his pl****an and the one where she's arrested? I really want to watch them, but they've blocked on youtube because of copyright. **

* * *

Shot

Police sirens were blaring loudly as Summer Bay residents tried to sleep. The police had the place surrounded. Brax waited anxiously for news. Jake Pirovic was holding somebody he loved hostage. He couldn't save Charlie, she had died as a result of being taken off a ventilator after being shot, and now Brax's loved one, faced the same fate.

A gun shot went off, freezing Brax in fear as he slowly turned around and seen who it was. Her blonde hair was mattered with blood and the colour drained from her face as she was realized what had happened.

"Ricky!" Brax screamed, falling to his knees as he held her lifeless body close to him.

In the distance, still holding her to him, he could hear ambulances. "Your going to be fine" He told her, kissing her hair, not caring that he'll have her blood on him.

"Brax... " Ricky whispered, she needed to tell him now, in case she didn't get the chance.

Paramedics got out of the ambulances with their kits and they were carrying a spinal board between them.

Reaching the injured patient, they slid the spinal board under her and put the straps over her so she didn't fall and injure herself any further on the journey to the hospital. They picked it up and carried it in to the ambulance and put it on the stretcher and shut the doors.

* * *

Arriving at Summer Bay Hospital, the paramedics opened the back doors and lowered the stretcher down on to the pavement, wheeling it in to the hospital, calling out the information that the doctors needed to treat the patient.

"This is Erica Sharpe, 22, BP 2 GSC is 3 " A paramedic said as he wheeled it through the corridors of the hospital.

Ricky was lying on a stretcher, pale, in pain and drifting in and out of conciousness. Nate was waiting for her so he could take her straight in to surgery, to try to repair the damage Jake had done.

Doctor Nate Cooper was in surgery, with his ex - girlfriend lying on the table in front of him. He gowned up and took the scalpel out of the kidney dish and cut in to her skin, revealing her bones.

Brax, Heath, Kyle and Casey were sitting in the waiting room, all quiet in thought. Ricky meant something to them all, and her not being with them, was something they were not willing to face.

"She'll be fine " Heath spoke quietly, being the voice of reason as he knew Brax would want revenge on Jake, whether Ricky survived or not.

Brax slammed his hands down in frustration at how long Ricky's surgery was taking.

* * *

Nate was still in theatre, he was almost finished when a scrub nurse who was with him, called out.

"Her BP's dropping " She said, as she glanced at the monitor that was monitoring her BP and heart rate.

Nate nodded and picked up the tube that was used to suction away the blood. But she was losing too much.

Nate ripped off his gown and gloves and binned them. He wasn't looking forward to telling the Braxtons the bad news, he thought he could save her, but sadly her injuries were too severe for Nate to save her.

"Doc?" Brax asked, standing up and ignoring his brothers. "Is she OK?" He asked, expecting to see a nurse wheel the stretcher out, with Ricky lying there.

"I'm sorry, Brax" Nate said.

Brax punched the table again as Heath struggled to get him out of the waiting room with the others following behind.

Once, they were outside, Brax fought to get out of Heath's grasp and began walking off.

Brax stood outside his and Ricky's house, he couldn't bare to go inside, knowing that she wouldn't be there.

Heath was worried. Brax was the strong one while Heath was the sensible one, he was sometimes able to talk' Brax out of dangerous situations. He had a feeling he wanted to find Jake and kill him.

Jake had avoided arrest for killing Ricky, but he knew that Brax would come looking for him and he was ready for a showdown. First Charlie and then Ricky. Who next?

* * *

The next morning was not a normal day. It was the day of Ricky's funeral, the day Brax would bury the woman he loved, the woman he hoped he would have kids with.

Brax knew carrying Ricky's coffin was a huge responsibility and he didn't want to mess it up.

"Are you alright?" Heath asked, sitting on the couch beside Brax.

Brax looked up, he looked exhausted, he had dark circles under his eyes, his white shirt was crumpled and a tear stained his cheek. "I'm fine. "

The Braxton boys didn't talk about emotional stuff, but they were there for each other when they needed to be, and today, was one of those days.

Casey was looking out of the window when he spotted a black hearse pull up outside. He turned back around to tell his brothers that Ricky was here for the last time.

Brax took a deep breath and picked up his jacket and followed his brothers as they walked outside the house and got in to the second hearse that was lined up outside on the pavement as the cars roared in to life. Brax stared straight ahead, aware that

* * *

"We are all here today to celebrate the life of Erica Ricky' Sharpe " The vicar said. The coffin was on a stand in front of them, and Brax found it hard to believe that his girlfriend was in there.

"Now, Brax I believe, would like to say a few words about Erica " The vicar said.

Feeling, like he had let Ricky down, Brax made his way to the front of the church and turned around to face the people that had turned out in respect for Ricky.

"Ricky was one of a kind. She was loyal, feisty and I loved her"

His speach was short but sweet. He returned to his seat before standing up again and carrying the coffin out of the church, putting it back in to the hearse where they would to the cemetery so they could lower her in to the ground, next to the small memorial plaque Ricky had wanted for the baby she had miscarried.

Arriving, at the cemetery Brax and Heath rested Ricky on their shoulders as they walked to the plot where she would be going.

The vicar said some words. "Erica is at peace now, let us remember her how she was "

a pot of soil was passed around by the vicar as the coffin was placed in to the ground, guided by two thin wires.

Everyone them left, Heath was comforting a tearful Bianca and Casey was holding back the tears.

Brax returned to the cemetery after everyone else had gone and walked to Ricky's grave and crouched down in front of it as he read the plaque.

"Here lies Ricky Sharpe,

1993 - 2015 "

"I love you, Ricky " He told her as he blew her a kiss and then walked off. He would always love her but he needed time to grieve her and the children they could have had together.

* * *

**It killed me to kill Ricky. I hope you enjoyed this, I enjoyed writing this. **


End file.
